Calling
by Wolvigar Darkfang
Summary: The first sequel to Awakening! Sathestrias is now 17, and he begins to learn what he will use his powers for.
1. Chapter 1

**As I stated in the last chapter of Awakening, I've decided to split it up into several stories rather have it be a long, singular story. Having several time-skips in the same actual whole story seemed sort of "wrong" to me, so thus I give you Awakening's first sequel: Calling!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>With each day, Sathestrias' abilities became more and more powerful and apparent. With each month, he grew in knowledge. With each year, his boyhood came closer to it's end.<p>

Four years had passed. Sathestrias was now 17, and had proven his incredible power and immense learning capability to two amazed Masters. Both were proud of him, and after quite some time, he learned to become proud of himself as well.

His mastery over both darkness and light reminded both masters of Enilas, their unit's leader during the war, though they both agreed he showed more promise with both of these elements than Enilas had.

Sathestrias, though happy with his accomplishments in wielding both elements, was worried. Worried that he would become shunned and unaccepted, worried that what he saw as his defiance to the norm would cause trouble for both Nemius and Jayana, though the two of them quite often attempted to shoot those thoughts down and put him back on the path he was now following.

Knowing what he would eventually face in the warrior trials, Nemius and Jayana saw fit to bring Sathestrias to the realm of darkness occasionally, to ensure he knew how to combat the Heartless, at least. Each visit was invaluable, and taught Sathestrias much about what he would someday face in his dream of bringing justice to a world where justice was not sent forth.

But his combat skills were not all he had honed. In the years after his first official training days, he made it a point to read up on many topics: The initial keyblade war, the invasion that happened shortly afterwards, and the formation of the government that now ruled the world, were among a few of the things he read about. He felt that if he was to become a good keyblade wielder, he would need to learn from the mistakes of the past, even if they were not his own.

A week after his 17th birthday, Nemius and Jayana decided it was time for him to face the warrior trials, which Sathestrias had agreed he was ready for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fears  
><strong>

Sathestrias quickly blocked with his keyblade and pushed Nemius back.

"Good," Nemius said laughing, "Very good! If you end up in a real battle, you'll put up a very good fight."

Dismissing his keyblade, Sathestrias smiled and bowed. "It's all thanks to your training."

"I remember a time years ago when you said something like that. Yes, I'll admit my training helps, but you take it in and push out something completely different, in an extremely effective manner. The way you fight reminds me of the war." Nemius said, dismissing his keyblade as well.

"It's a good thing you two don't fight for real... things would get really messy, really quickly." Jayana stated, walking into the field towards the two of them.

"That'll never happen." Sathestrias said, smiling.

"Of course not! You two get along very well."

Nemius chuckled, patting Sathestrias on the shoulder. "Indeed we do. Come, let's head back inside."

The three of them walked back into the mansion and headed towards the library.

Slowly nodding, Nemius opened the door to the library. "I think you're ready, Sathestrias."

"Ready for what, Master?"

"He means you're ready for the warrior trial." Jayana said, smiling as they all sat down at a table.

Sathestrias laughed, though somewhat nervously. He wanted to prove himself, but his training in using both elements somewhat held him back, at least on the bravery end of things.

Jayana and Nemius both tried many times to calm him about how the masters at the trials would react if he tried to say he was going to use both light and darkness, though even their words didn't quite reassure him.

Nemius could see the frightened look in his eyes, and sighed. He understood the fear Sathestrias had about the trials, but he was sure that society would accept him. And even if they didn't at first, he thought, Sathestrias would prove his true worth to the world.

"You'll be okay." Nemius said, looking Sathestrias in the eyes.

Jayana had a look of concern on her face. She had been right behind Nemius in trying to encourage Sathestrias, but she wasn't too sure herself if the world after the war was ready to accept something like this.

"Maybe he just needs some sleep, Nemius." She said, looking over.

Nemius sighed once more. "What do you think, Sathestrias?"

Shaking his head, Sathestrias went through his thoughts. He wasn't sure if anything could back him up in confronting the trials, especially not sleep. In the past year, he had many nightmares about the possibilities of what could happen.

"I think I just want to read."

Nemius laughed quietly. "You've read almost everything in this library. What are you looking for?"

He knew he had no good answer, and closed his eyes. "Can I just have some time alone?"

Jayana sighed, and Nemius frowned. They both agreed to give Sathestrias some time to himself, and left the room.

As Sathestrias looked through the books, he realized that Nemius was right. There were few if any books that he'd not gone through. He walked to the window, and looked out of the window. He was frustrated. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to read through books he'd already gone through several times... he felt like he just didn't want to do anything but curl up in a ball and try to push away the world around him.

On the other side of the mansion, Nemius and Jayana sat at a table together.

"He started off so bravely, he was ready for anything... what's happened to him?"

Jayana put her hand on Nemius' back. "I can't think of any instance in which a person at the trials tried to choose both elements at once. He's just scared, and he has a right to be."

Sighing, Nemius closed his eyes and hung his head down. "Have we done something wrong," he said as he opened his eyes and looked towards Jayana, "By teaching him the things we have, the way we have?"

She shook her head. "Something like this has to happen these days, and I feel like Sathestrias is the right way to start it off. I don't think it was wrong to teach him about what's natural in this world."

"You've seen the government. They're very strict and very unforgiving about things, and... I don't know, maybe it was a mistake."

Jayana pushed Nemius on the shoulder a little. "Don't think like that! You've done nothing wrong here, don't try and convince yourself that you have. I know what the government is like, but if they haven't already opened their eyes, Sathestrias most definitely could."

The conversation went on until it was dark, and they both went to their rooms for the night. Sathestrias, however, was still in the library, sitting awake in the corner of the room. He eventually fell asleep there, and woke up the next day glad to have not dreamt.


End file.
